


Wonderings of Confusion

by TisBee



Series: Peace At Last? [3]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, M/M, SHUSH, alison is a sweetheart, bi!thomas, but i love it, gay!cap, i just love the two of them ok, i know I know it’s been done a million times, mike has 1 brain cell and it is dedicated to loving Alison, there aren’t enough fics appreciating them, they watch pride, vaguely lesbian!mary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: Thomas and the Captain talk, while Alison is planning something.





	Wonderings of Confusion

Thomas didn’t know what to think. The Captain had been avoiding him after what had happened. When he was younger, he had been comfortable with who he was but something happened. Or someone, shouldn’t he say? He had written poems, loved with all his heart then had it broken. Maybe that’s why he couldn’t love Alison like he was meant to. Maybe that was why he couldn’t work up the courage to talk to the Captain.

The Captain wasn’t faring too much better. He didn’t know what to say. He’d only had one other person he’d loved, properly. He’d had crushes, of course, but when he was alive there wasn’t much room for him. He needed to talk to Thomas.

Thomas seemed to have the same idea. They found each other quickly and Cap practically dragged him to his room. They were lucky no one else saw them, they were all bugging Alison for something, as Thomas felt as if he was about to burst with happiness.

“Hello Cap. What was it that you needed?” Thomas teased, knowing he hated that nickname.  
For some reason, the Captain didn’t mind it at all when Thomas called him that loathed nickname Pat had thought up. “We need to talk.” He said, blushing only slightly.  
“Yes, we do. About… the dance.” Thomas said cautiously, suddenly serious.  
“I liked it. It was nice.” The Captain paused. “I like you.” He held his breath, barely daring to look him in the eye.  
Thomas laughed in pure disbelief. “Really. Oh, Captain you could not have pleased my pounding heart more.”

The Captain just rolled his eyes fondly and cut him off with a soft kiss.

Alison didn’t tell any of the others what she had seen of Thomas and the Captain dancing. She figured they would want to tell the others themselves. She wouldn’t have wanted to be outed when she had only told a few people, and they hadn’t told anyone, as far as she knew.

She knew that they would want privacy, so she tried not to even think about it. She didn’t want anyone to know. Maybe she could give them a few hints though, not to let the others know, but to show them that being gay wasn’t wrong.

Sometimes she forgot that the ghosts literally knew nothing about modern life, so they liked to watch tv at the end of the day, or a film. Today was movie night, and it was her turn to choose. She grinned, although it was still the morning. She was excited.

While Alison was excitedly preparing herself, and not exactly working, Thomas and Cap were debating quietly over whether they should tell the others. Both wanted to get the secret out, but we’re scared of what the others would think.

“They’d understand eventually, though? We are here for all eternity.” Thomas reasoned.  
“I don’t want to fall out with them for years. We’re confined in one house!” The Captain said.  
“Could we talk to Alison?” Thomas asked, leaning his head on Cap’s shoulder. The Captain snaked an arm around his boyfriends’ shoulders as he thought over what he had just said.  
“I suppose, she would be the best option.”

So, that was what they decided. Now to find Alison. It didn’t take them too long.

“Mike!” They heard her shriek, glanced at each other and rushed to see what the trouble was. They found her by the washing machine sorting through some thoroughly pink clothes. Mary was standing next to her already, talking very fast about potatoes and wicker baskets and rivers? 

The Captain supposed she must have been talking about how she washed clothes when she was alive. The other ghosts arrived soon after, and Cap noticed how Thomas seemed to separate himself from him and he missed his warmth next to him.

Mike rushed down the stairs, and walked straight through the ghosts, who all gagged, and Alison winced. “The ghosts are there.” She told him.  
“Oh. What happened? Was it one of the ghosts again?”  
“No! You put your red T-shirt in with the whites and not everything is pink.”  
“Whoops? I wasn’t trained for this. No one told me!”

Alison rolled her eyes, but nothing could put her in a bad mood. She was just so excited. Popcorn, they needed popcorn, even if the ghosts wouldn’t eat it. After the others had dispersed, except Mike, she raised her eyebrows at him.

“What’s happening? You seem overly happy.” He asked her.  
“I’ll tell you later.” She winked.

The other ghosts seemed to have joined Thomas and the Captain, so they couldn’t talk anymore. It was life club, apparently, where they would talk about what they did in there lives. Mary stood in front, hands clasped in front of her. Pat was encouraging her to speak, so she did.

“Whens I was alives, I dids washings of the clothes.” Julian groaned and sat back in the sofa, while Pat shushed him. Mary continued regardless. “Yous needs to goes to the rivers and puts the clothes in the water, when it is six potatoes deeps.”

It was at that point that the Captain zoned out, thinking of Thomas and the others. How would they react? He thought Kitty, Pat and Julian would probably be ok with all of it. Robin too, and Humphrey, well Cap didn’t know too much about him, but it might take a bit of time.

But Fanny and Mary. That’s who he was worried about. Fanny would have a problem, of course she would, but the Captain had always known that. Mary would think of witchcraft. It was just her nature and Cap couldn’t change that.

He cast a last forlorn look in Thomas’s direction who was nodding along absently towards whatever Mary was saying. He sank back into the seat, and closed his eyes, just dreaming for a moment. He wished he could just stand up then and say it, but he knew he would have the courage, and what would Thomas think? He didn’t want to rush anything. He wanted their relationship to work. 

Suddenly, Alison rushed into the room, beaming proudly. The Captain wondered vaguely what was happening, and she winked at him for some reason, before rushing out again, but not before reminding them about movie night, as if any of them would forget. It wasn’t like they could do anything else.

The evening came quickly, and they all sat in their usual seats. Alison and Mike had had to buy more seats, so everyone could sit on one that wasn’t completely ruined. Mike and Alison sat together on a sofa, as did Thomas and the Captain, the two sofas being the only things worth using that weren’t new. Kitty sat in her usual armchair next to Fanny’s, and so on. 

Alison smiled at them all, and nudged Mike to tell him to be quiet. He willingly shut up, thinking it was probably a ghost thing. Technically, he was right.

Alison took a deep breath, brushing away any lingering doubts about whether this was a good thing to do, and pressed play. Immediately, jaunty music began to play and a sea of rainbow flags could be seen.

The ghosts all sat forward in confusion and intrigue. Everyone looked so happy. It cut so fast they couldn’t really catch what was going on. They could see so many different flags and people. It was almost overwhelming.

The shots slowed down and they could see couples. Two girls kissing (Mary squealed a little at that) and then two boys. Thomas and the Captain glanced at each other, a slight smile on their faces. Thomas hesitantly day a little closer to his Captain, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Alison.

Alison paused the film, as she could see questions rising. Mike opened his mouth to protest, before realising it must have been a ghost thing. It always was. He sat back, ready for a very weird conversation he could only hear one side of. It was like eavesdropping on a phone call.

Alison was already talking, but it didn’t sound like the answer to a question. “Ok. Don’t everyone talk at once. I’ll answer all your questions. Pat, go.” (This was where he presumed Pat was asking a question.) “Well, there are lots of different sexualities, that’s just a fancy word for who you fall in love with, or don’t. There are too many to list, but the main flag is the rainbow one. That’s the flag for gay men, but most people use it.” 

Someone else seemed to ask a question after that and Alison paused to think. “It is definitely not wrong. There are some people who aren’t exactly accepting, but most people are. Me and Mike are bisexual, which means we could fall in love with two different genders. And no, Mary, it is not witchcraft, and it’s perfectly alright, Fanny. Just because your husband was gay, it doesn’t mean that all gay people are bad.”

This was news to Mike, so he was caught halfway between laughing at her name (luckily Alison understood him, that was one of the reasons he loved her so much, they understood each other) and chocking, so it didn’t come out too well, and Alison snorted.

“Are you ok?” She asked.  
“Yup…” He said. “Keep going. You’re doing great.”

She smiled at him, and turned to answer some more questions. Mike was suddenly struck by how beautiful she was. He was so lucky to have her. He really knew then that he would always stick by her. Even when she could see ghosts.


End file.
